Mario Baseball: Extreme Swing!
Mario Baseball: Extreme Swing! is a game developed and published by UML Inc.. It is the sequel to Mario Super Sluggers. It has the same features from both of the prequels. It was released on the Wii and the Nintendo DS. Modes Free Swing In Free Swing (also known as Exhibition Mode), 1 or 2 players make their own baseball roster of 9 characters. Next, they fill out the batting order and what positions are each character are gonna be placed on. Then, they change the rules (if they want to). Then they play baseball. Story Mode In Story Mode, the player plays with one of the 5 captains (12 captains in Free Swing). The captains are: Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Wario. The starting captain is Mario (the other captains can be found during gameplay). They recruit characters, but the player has to complete a mission to recruit the character. Plot One day in the summer, Peach was thinking that the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom hasn't played baseball in a while. She wanted to create a baseball island like she did before, and she did. Bowser was spying on her with a telescope. He said he wanted to "join the party" and play baseball. He tells Bowser Jr. that he can distract the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom while he builds his baseball stadium. The player plays as Mario, the starting captain. Lakitu is the guide to the character. The player recruits other characters. At the near end, after a match with Bowser Jr., his stadium sinks down the ocean and Bowser's stadium falls from the sky. The player defeats Bowser's team and Bowser's stadium sinks down in the ocean. Mario and the crew throw a party. Mini-games Mini-games return in Mario Baseball: Extreme Swing! once again. There are some new mini-games, and all mini-games from Mario Super Sluggers return. There is an option if the player wants to play all mini-games straight, which is called Mini-game Maniac. Bob-omb Derby Bob-omb Derby takes place in Mario Stadium during nighttime. The player(s) can only take up to 10 turns. In the mini-game, a roulette starts. A F.L.U.D.D.-like machine shoots an item out. Depending on the item's rarity in other Mario games, a Bob-omb comes out (fast or slow), and the player has to hit the Bob-omb with his/her baseball bat in order to get points. If the player makes a foul, he/she gets another chance. Characters Team Captains Balance Captains *Mario *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Birdo Technique Captains *Princess Peach *Waluigi Speed Captains *Yoshi *Diddy Kong Power Captains *Wario *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. Team Players Balance Characters *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Goomba *Baby Peach *Tiny Kong *Wiggler *Baby Daisy Technique Characters *Baby DK *Toadsworth *Dixie Kong *Koopa Paratroopa *Magikoopa *Dry Bones *Boo *Paragoomba Speed Characters *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Toad *Toadette *Noki *Monty Mole Power Characters *Pianta *Funky Kong *King K. Rool *Kritter *Hammer Bro. *King Boo *Petey Piranha Category:Wii Games Category:UML Inc. Category:Ultramariologan Category:Games by Ultramariologan Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Games